<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedroom Rules by ArenLuxon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164822">Bedroom Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon'>ArenLuxon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Big Bang Theory (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Conditioning, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance, Season/Series 03, Sexual Humor, Strap-Ons, Subliminal Messages, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard can’t stop thinking about Sheldon training Penny with chocolate. There is no harm in trying it himself, right? Not like it will backfire badly or anything.<br/>(Set right after S03E03: The Gothowitz Deviation)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard Hofstadter/Penny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” Penny asked, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep,” Leonard said. He turned around for the tenth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> somewhere else then?” Penny said in her trademark mean sarcasm voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we could… do something that will make me tired?” he suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is kinda my room,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s my beauty sleep you are ruining. Now get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a shove which almost made him fall out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his pillow and got out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d just sleep on the couch tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he could blame her. It was kinda his fault. Suggesting sex just so he could sleep was a little selfish. And he knew she was touchy about her sleep. Penny hated being kept awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed his pillow in Sheldon’s spot and lied down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheldon would probably wake him up tomorrow to complain. That lunatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard sighed. Let’s just sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why wasn’t this working? He should be tired. He had spent an hour arguing with Sheldon about why he could not use conditioning techniques to train Penny like a dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Sheldon’s voice echoed in his head. “It’s not like I’m harming her or anything. She’s enjoying it, I’m enjoying it and I think you are enjoying it too. Come on Leonard. Don’t you want to sand off some of those rough edges?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he could do that. Penny was perfect just the way she was. Her little quirks were what made her who she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quirks like kicking him out when he wouldn’t let her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He punched his pillow to try and get it in a better shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a scientist, aren’t you?” Sheldon’s voice continued. “Where is your logic? If there is no victim, then there is no crime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes there is,” Leonard argued. “It’s called a victimless crime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a thing. That’s just something people like you invented to punish people like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the victim here, Leonard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are.” That lunatic always thought he was the victim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are forcing me to suffer through Penny and when I figure out a way to solve it without harming anyone, you forbid it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah and you are gonna listen to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Unfortunately, social convention and the roommate agreement dictate that I should not interfere with your girlfriend unless you ask me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard took the pillow and put it on the other side of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, less worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couch was long enough for him, but Leonard preferred to sleep on his side with his legs pulled up partly in a foetus-like position. Something which was obviously impossible on this narrow couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleeping in any other position just felt wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should sleep in Penny’s apartment? Not like her bed was being used right now anyway. And he had a key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, that was a great idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and went to her apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh right. Her bed was broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well. He’d just sleep on the mattress on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled into her bed. The familiar scent of Penny was on it, which calmed him down. Even so, it took another hour of tossing and turning before he finally fell asleep. As usual, he dreamed of Penny. And it was pretty NSFW. The fact that it had been a week since they last did it probably contributed to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up, it was already past nine. And he had a pretty big morning wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got out of bed and took a lukewarm shower to calm down a little. Then, he put on his pyjamas again and walked back to the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheldon was already there. He was watching Doctor Who.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Sheldon said. “Chocolate?” he held out the box without looking at Leonard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I can’t give them to Penny anymore, can I? And I don’t eat chocolate myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry. There are no calories in them. It’s the chocolate from the food lab with artificial sugar. Can’t taste the difference. At least, that’s what they tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Leonard walked closer and took one. He took a bite. “Huh. That’s good. Can’t tell the difference at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, take the whole box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll just put it in the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up. “Penny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny stood in the doorway. She didn’t look like she slept well either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we uhm… talk for a second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went into his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So uhm,” Penny said. “I’m sorry for last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just… well you know how I am when I want to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I was kinda mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was keeping you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so, I was pretty harsh to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he said. “You want breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we have some dessert first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the belt of his bathrobe and loosened the knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard realised he was still holding the box of chocolates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t. He absolutely shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get tired and fall asleep after I’m done with you,” she teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Have a chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t have any calories in them,” Leonard said. “They are from the food lab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth. Leonard popped a chocolate into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blissful look appeared on her face. “That’s so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was still on her face. Leonard traced her lips with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what else we can put in there,” he said. He felt unusually brave today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my,” Penny said. “I didn’t realise it was your birthday today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a week away,” he argued. “Can I have a little preview?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little taste?” she suggested, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but just this one time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sank down on her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was gonna do it. She was actually gonna do it. His first ever blowjob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eagerly took off his robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One second,” she said, standing up again. “I need to go pee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get comfortable on the bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopped on the bed. Penny went to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was actually going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About a month ago, in the first days of their relationship, sex had been a disaster. At first, it was incredibly weird because they had been friends for so long. So they tried to get more comfortable by drinking way too much alcohol, which ended poorly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, they considered becoming friends again, but they were simply too attracted to each other, so they ended up in bed together. However, Leonard kept asking her whether she liked what he was doing and if he was doing okay, which annoyed Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, she had sat him down for a lesson of ‘Bedroom Rules for Penny’. She had gone through a detailed explanation of what she liked and disliked in the bedroom. With a little help from Leonard, they had gotten to a list of ‘rules’. Penny didn’t want to write them down. But obviously, he knew them by heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went like this:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Seriously shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Okay, fine, we can discuss afterwards if you really want to, but shut up while we’re doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-What do you mean how do you know when we’re done? How could you not know? Okay, fine. When I say ‘you were great’, it’s over. Or when we go and take a shower or a bath. Oh and while we’re on the topic:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No shower sex. Seriously, it’s not as fun as it sounds. It’s fucking dangerous. I once broke my arm while I was using my vibrator in the shower… Yes, Sheldon had to drive me to the hospital. No he didn’t see the vibrator. Oh, speaking of vibrators:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Penny uses a vibrator sometimes. Get over it. It doesn’t mean you’re bad, it just means that girls are a little more delicate and don’t come as easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No spanking. Not that I’m not into that, just not from you, Leonard. Now don’t take it personal. Oh come on, like you would ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spank me… Yeah, that’s what I thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Take off your socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No superhero underwear… Yes, that applies to both of us. Oh while we’re on the topic:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No weird cosplay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sigh. Penny decides what counts as ‘weird cosplay’ and will not get mad or laugh if Leonard proposes something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-The Wonder Woman poster on the ceiling needs to go, the rest can stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-no ‘backdoor action’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Don’t try any weird positions, Penny doesn’t want to break her back. In fact, why don’t you let Penny decide on the positions, okay? Yes, you can make suggestions. Okay, fine, you’ll have to talk for that. Leonard, do you really think that you know more about positions than me? Ah, that’s what I thought. So Penny decides on the positions and Leonard just shuts up and enjoys himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Penny prefers to take the initiative in general. She is perfectly fine with that and stop trying so hard, Leonard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-If Penny says she’s cumming, she’s very close and you need to keep doing exactly what you are doing. Don’t speed up, don’t slow down, don’t say anything, just KEEP GOING.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Stop saying thank you after we have sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Penny does not like to give blowjobs. You get one on your birthday and that’s it. She doesn’t mind if you go down on her though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-A gentleman does not push his gf’s head down when he’s getting head. And he gives her a head’s up before he cums. Penny only gives blowjobs to gentlemen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Fine, if she does give one, she’ll put some passion into it and she won’t treat it like some chore she’s trying to get over with as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Oh, Penny’s coming back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Penny entered. She had changed into a loosely tied pink bathrobe and put her hair up in a rough bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, mister?” she asked. As she spoke, she opened the robe and revealed she was fully naked below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Scoot over to the edge of the bed and hand me that pillow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did as she asked. Penny knelt down in front of him on top of the pillow. Then, she reached out and carefully lowered down his pants. She pulled them off all the way and tossed them aside. Then, she pulled down his socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow,” Leonard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’d do it properly and I meant it,” she said. “Take your shirt off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did as she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were fully naked now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” he said. “I… I don’t know about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You want me to stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. It’s just… I feel kind of selfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry babe,” she purred. “I’ll let you return the favor whenever you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this. You have at least one hand free, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well why don’t you use that hand to… play with yourself? Down there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Not a bad idea actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed. Not a bad idea. Associate giving oral with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pinny reached down and started to play with her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her other hand around his cock. Then, she leaned closer. He felt her hot breath on the head of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let him wait for one more agonising second and then, her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver went through him. Fuck that felt good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny chuckled. She planted a little kiss on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard swallowed hard. For someone who claimed not to be into blowjobs, she sure seemed to be having fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny’s fingers were still lazily rubbing her pussy lips. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed it some more. Penny was really getting into it. Her lips and tongue made out with the head of his cock. After about a minute, her lips finally wrapped around the head. Her tongue continued to swirl around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt light headed. A good thing he was sitting down, or his knees might have buckled beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny used her hand to pump his cock while she continued to lick and suckle the head. It felt incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard was starting to lose control of his breathing. Right when he began to worry about having an asthma attack, she took the head out. Her hand continued to pump. Firm, slow strokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that?” Penny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you’re enjoying it,” she said. She bent her fingers and pushed two of them in her pussy. A cute little moan escaped her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting close?” she increased the speed of her pumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Penny it’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little dry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. Uhm…” she seemed unsure of what to do. Normally they used lube, but she couldn’t put that on if she was gonna put it in her mouth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you spit on it?” he suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just put it on your mouth. What’s the difference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gathered some in her mouth and spit on his cock. She used her fingers to spread it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Warn me before you cum, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put the tip in her mouth again and began to pump his cock hard with her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Penny. That’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to suck. He noticed her hair was getting loose. It was gonna get into her eyes like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” she slapped his hand away and pulled out. “What do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Your hair was getting loose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She reached back. “Well just warn me next time, okay? Don’t touch my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her hair into a ponytail. When it was fixed, she continued her blowjob. Well, handjob with some tongue action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Leonard had never felt a girl’s tongue down there. Let alone a girl as gorgeous as Penny. To see her there, kneeling down, playing with herself while she sucked his-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Almost there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately pulled the head out. But her hand kept pumping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a little surprise for you,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Another?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to come on my tits? Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She aimed his cock at her perfect chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come closer,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her tits right up against his cock. Right on time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard exploded. It came out in three big squirts. The first one was high enough to reach her collarbone, the rest went on her beautiful tits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny rubbed his cock on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was great,” Leonard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand me my vibe, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the drawer and gave her the vibrator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her legs wider and placed the vibrator on her clit. With her other hand, she gently massaged her tits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched, mesmerised, as Penny climbed closer and closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she reached her orgasm right in front of him. Her body shivered deliciously. She cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard’s eye fell on the box of chocolates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well. What was the harm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was great,” he said. “Here, have chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed it to her and she caught it with her mouth. Penny beamed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do this more often,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll make us some breakfast, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put on her bathrobe and went to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard sighed. Okay that was fun, but now he would end it. No more chocolates. No more training. He liked Penny just the way she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a dreary Sunday night. They were in Penny’s apartment, watching tv. By now, she already had a new bed and they had tested it out. It was sturdy enough for Penny’s tastes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His training attempts had been reasonably successful. A lot of ‘edges’ had been sanded down. Penny was more respectful to people and she put a little more effort into things like cooking and cleaning up her apartment. He had also managed to get them to do the dishes together from now on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was not easy. If he punished her from something wrong, she would definitely notice something was up. He could not tell her what to do either, because that would expose him. Leonard had to wait patiently until she did something good by herself and then reward her for it so hopefully she kept doing it. Inducing new behaviour was basically impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could really do was make her go from </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing the dishes together, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was careful to tell her what she was being rewarded for. Like ‘I love that you watched LOTR with me, here, have a chocolate.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chocolates were smaller now. They were small marbles encased in a sugary shell. Or whatever they used to replace sugar in the lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always kept a small box of these little chocolates on him. They were really easy to get. Just walk into the lab and take them. They had so many that they hardly noticed they were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny still had no idea what was going on. She had no idea that today, he was gonna do a big test on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard had been setting the scene for weeks. On his birthday, when she was gonna give him his blowjob, he had touched her lips with his thumb, just like he had done the first time. She had then given him a blowjob that was even better than the first one. However, when he tried asking for another one, she firmly stated that he got one on his birthday and that was it. He should count himself lucky he got two this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he had proposed they start watching porn together. Penny was a little reluctant at first, but she agreed to give it a try. He rewarded her with chocolate and she quickly got more into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had complained there were blowjobs in it, but Leonard pointed out that this was a very common act and it was kinda difficult to find something without a blowjob at all. And was it really such a big deal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settled down eventually as long as it was just a little bit. From there, he had slowly increased the blowjob lengths during porn. The blowjobs got a little rougher too. The guys occasionally put their hands on the girls head and facefucked them a little bit. The girls went deeper and they kept eye contact. They stopped using their hands. And they were always on their knees with their tits out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, the actors would progress to fucking, but they ended with the girl getting on her knees for a facial or to swallow the come. Penny claimed she disliked this, but she always kept watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever the girls were doing a blowjob, Leonard would subtly go over her lips with his thumb. With his other hand, he would play with her breasts or slip down into her panties. Usually they would progress to having sex later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was hoping that he had created a conditioning effect. So eventually, when he ran his thumb over her lip, she would give him a blowjob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that was the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was about to find out whether it had worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were watching the second Lord of the Rings movie (Penny had developed a taste for it lately).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he loved that movie, he could no longer wait. He wanted her mouth on his cock. Right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard took a deep breath. He reached up and traced his finger over her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny inhaled sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard smiled. So far so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” he asked casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, I know you don’t want me to disturb you while we’re watching a movie, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused it. “There it’s paused. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed. “I just… I really want to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he asked, barely capable of hiding his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want you to go down on me.” She bit her lip shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please? Just for a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell was going on here? Why…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. Oh no, no, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a fucking idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny hated watching blowjobs. So whenever one appeared on screen, her thoughts drifted off to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really need it,” she begged. “Please give it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny hooked her thumb beneath her panties and pulled them down from under her skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damnit. He had conditioned her on the wrong thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she said, hungry. “Do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to kiss him. There was desperation in her kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny began to crawl upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny. Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I really need to feel your tongue. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” he proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her crotch was really close to his face now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly grabbed her hips and tried to push her off. She pushed back. It was clear she was way stronger. Her crotch was getting closer and closer. Soon, she’d be sitting on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she begged. “Don’t be so difficult. I can’t take it anymore. I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was completely lost by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realised there was no way out. He’d have to do this. Soon, she’d just sit down on his face and force him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me get on my knees,” he pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Hurry up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got out from beneath her and kneeled in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny bunched up her skirt. She was dripping wet. Like, actually dripping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like his conditioning was really powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he took too long, she grabbed his face and shoved it into her neatly trimmed pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The powerful scent assaulted his nostrils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was really wet. He hadn’t even started yet and there were already juices over his nose and chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonard please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinded her pussy lips against his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard stuck out his tongue and pushed it into her pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny threw her head back and moaned. Her body relaxed. The hand that was holding his hair let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left with no choice, he began to lick her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” she moaned. “Fuck. Oh, that’s good. Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you. I- ah fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard relaxed a bit too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he had to do was make her cum. Then she would probably calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s not like he didn’t like going down on her. He could already feel his cock growing hard in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flicked her clit with his tongue, the way he knew she liked. That earned him another moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard deftly worked her up higher and higher. He had quite a lot of experience with giving cunnulingus to a girl. More than having ‘real sex’ actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His strong desire to please Penny combined with the fact that she could not cum from penetration alone often meant he spent quite some time licking her before they would move on to penetration. Maybe the fact that he often came after a couple minutes inside of her had something to do with that as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pussy lips were really opening up now. Leonard dove inside with his tongue. He used his hand to rub her clit at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breathing quickened. She was getting closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard kept going until he read the clear signs. It was time to surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grabbed his head and grinded her pussy against his face. He tried to make his tongue hard against her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own cock was painfully hard. It pushed against his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Penny froze. For one second, nothing happened. Then, she grunted hard.  He felt her juices squirt out into his open mouth and over his face. Her body jerked a couple times and then it was over. Her hand let go off him. She laid back on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard sat back to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. He was okay. No asthma attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward and gently licked her pussy clean, the way he knew she loved. When all of her juices were gone, he softly blew on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was great,” she said. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sensed she wasn’t in the mood for real sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard shifted his still painfully hard cock. Then, he got on the couch next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I was so… forceful,” Penny said. “I don’t know what came over me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he could blame her. It was his own fault. He should not have tried to condition her. Penny was perfect just the way she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not like he was harming anyone, Leonard decided. Penny would enjoy it, he would enjoy it, so what was the problem? He went down on her </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But she barely returned the favor. What was wrong with wanting to get some more blowjobs from his girlfriend? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he was forcing her. He was just trying to rewire her brain a little to enjoy giving them. No big deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, it was normal for people to influence each other in a relationship, right? Both of them changed and compromised. Well, it often felt like he was the one compromising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, this was just balancing things out. He did stuff for her all the time. And now he was just gonna give her a little push to return the favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he had been a little smarter about it. Penny was really into an anime that wasn’t legally available in the US. So she asked Leonard to download it for her. Being a good boyfriend, he had done just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he had woven in some subliminal messages. Because you know, he deserved some reward for everything he did for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The messages were quite simple. Black screens with white letters that said things like ‘you love giving Leonard blowjobs’ or ‘sucking Leonard’s cock turns you on’. He was careful to be very specific. He didn’t want her blowing some random guy. He had already seen what happened if you weren’t careful with your conditioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The images would flash by too fast for her mind to see them, but they would influence her behaviour. In a good way. A safe harmless way that they would both enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure whether it would actually work though. It had been a week now and so far, he hadn’t gotten anything. They were having sex the usual way. If anything, he found himself going down on her even more. Probably because of his previous conditioning attempt, she had gotten even more into getting head herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, whenever he did fuck her, he found his thoughts drifting off to training her to be the perfect girlfriend. And that made him cum even more quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was starting to lose interest in actually fucking. He would always cum before she could really get into it, so what was the point?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just about to declare the experiment a failure when he arrived home and found her sitting on the couch. She was wearing her pink bathrobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. That didn’t sound good. Had she found the messages?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have. It certainly didn’t sound like he was about to get lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can explain,” he said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit,” she ordered. “And listen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Leonard sat down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like their relationship was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that I’m hot,” she said. “And you don’t have a lot of experience. But this is getting out of hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not interrupt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are cumming way too fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” So… so she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> found the messages?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look so surprised. You can’t even last a minute inside of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uhm… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s changing now,” she told him. “From now on, you do not cum without permission anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am taking control of your cock. I’m going to train you until you learn to only cum when I say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She untied her bathrobe and pulled it off. Below it, she wore a leather minidress. There was a zipper in the middle which was pulled down low enough to expose a generous amount of cleavage. No bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my. This was bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get my boots and my crop. In the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard walked to the bedroom. He found a set of high leather boots lying ready. Along with a black crop. One that might be used in horseback riding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the hell had this happened? Nothing in the screens said anything about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he screwed up again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the items and brought them back to her. She took the crop from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your knees,” she said. “Put on my boots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knelt and helped her put on the leather boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now kiss them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a kiss on the boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” she said. “I can see you’re getting hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was too embarrassed to reply to that. But it was true. The sight of her, towering above him in a sexy leather outfit was turning him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was the one who had conditioned him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, this won’t be a huge change,” she told him. “I’m taking charge in the bedroom anyway. This is just taking things a little further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little?” he asked, incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you can’t control your cock. I have to do this. This isn’t gonna work if you keep cumming after half a thrust. You understand that, right? I need this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about what I need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I considered that, don’t worry. Once a week, if you’re a good boy, I’ll give you a blowjob. I’ll make it nice and sloppy and you can cum whenever you want to. But you have to be a good boy for the whole week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck. Of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his fault. Just like the conditioning said, she wanted to give him a blowjob. But her dominant character couldn’t reconcile this rather submissive act. So she had framed it as a reward. The same way he got one because it was his birthday. A gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if it was a reward, then logically he should do something to earn it, hence… this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have struggled all week to come up with this way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That I should have been more careful?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” he hesitated. “Well do I have a choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, of course. I would never force you. But if we don’t change anything, I’m gonna get frustrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ye, I wonder what that’s like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” she asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think a week is very long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start with once a week. Maybe if you’re good I’ll increase it later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you complaining about? Once a week is like 50 times more than normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… 51. There are 52 weeks in a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you already got two this year, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s settled then. You’ll get a blowjob once a week. But the rest of the week, you have to be a good boy and do what I say in the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the crop. “You won’t take things too far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. I love you. This is just to punish you if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> screw up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” He was still a little apprehensive. But it’s not like he couldn’t walk away if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, this wasn’t so bad. It’s not like Penny was never rough in the bedroom. It was just a little roleplay. And for now, he’d have to play his role.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you want,” Penny said. “Maybe even better than you know yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Leonard said. “Let’s do this… Mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go. That’s a good boy.” She pulled up her dress and shifted forward. She wasn’t wearing panties. And she was already glistening wet. “Now get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eagerly dove in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the episode ended, Penny turned off the tv and leaned back on the couch. She looked down at Leonard. She was pleased to see he was still going at it without the slightest change in pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the last twenty minutes, he had been naked, on his knees on the floor, pleasuring her pussy with his mouth. She had told him to worship it slowly while she watched tv. He kept his hands neatly folded on his back, just like she had trained him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, she noticed his cock had gotten hard in the process. It was throbbing, yearning for the slightest touch. Not that it would get anything though. Maybe her foot if he was lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was wearing one of his shirts. Nothing else. Her panties lay discarded on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really turned her on to make him give her oral while she barely paid attention to him. But now it was time to give him some attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a hard cock in me,” she announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock twitched. Leonard looked up at his Mistress. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eagerly got on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa. Whatya doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” he hesitated. “You said…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “Are you serious? You’re not putting your dick in my pussy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened last time I let you in my pussy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung his head. “I came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Without permission</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I got punished for that,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was true. She had punished him. Hard. First, she had made him lick up the mess he had made. After that, he had gotten a taste of the riding crop. By the time she was done, his butt was nice and red. For the next couple hours, he had winced whenever he had to sit down. And he had gotten really polite all of a sudden. A real gentleman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were punished,” she said. “But I’m not letting you in again until I’m certain you can control yourself better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough. You came after three thrusts. I’m starting to think you’re not taking your training seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to my bedroom and open my nightstand. Bring back what you find in the bottom drawer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a feeling that this wasn’t good, Leonard got up and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh uh. Crawl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got on his hands and knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was really settling into her role as his Mistress. She seemed to be having lots of fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard… well he wasn’t so sure. He did want to please her, but… this was all so much all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled to the bedroom and opened the drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart sank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strapon. A large blue dildo attached to a black harness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it and crawled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have put it in your mouth like a good little pet,” she chastised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with this?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna wear that and fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I-I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t make me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonard,” she said firmly. “One of us is gonna put that on and the other one is gonna bend over and take it. Now I’m gonna let you choose which is which. Be grateful for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how can you… oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make your decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he began to strap the harness around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks were flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harness looked odd on him. Now there were two hard cocks jutting out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dildo was a little bit larger than his cock. She must have done that on purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Penny sank to her knees. “Let’s get this nice and wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her lips around the fake cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own cock jerked in frustration. She had never given him such a sloppy blowjob. And she was taking the dildo much deeper than she had ever done on his real cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has a much better taste,” Penny commented. “And it’s not gonna spew some disgusting slime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept sucking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He averted his eyes. This was tough to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she took mercy on him a minute later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Nice and wet. Time to put it in.” She got up. “We’re gonna have to do it doggy, I don’t want your other cock to get in the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny adjusted the towel that was on the couch to make sure they didn’t make too much of a mess. Then, she hopped on the couch. She stuck out her butt so he could get behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well at least he would get a nice view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although she was still wearing her shirt. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt. So no bouncing boobs. Still, her ass was nice too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard got behind her. Ironically, because the cock was higher, he was at the perfect height to fuck her while standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gently,” she warned him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lined it up with her pussy and began to push. Slowly, the cock went inside her pussy. She was very wet. Much wetter than when his real cock went inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a very odd feeling. Well, he didn’t feel anything, which is what made it odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own cock dangled below her pussy, completely powerless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was tight. Or maybe the cock was thicker than his own?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a couple slow thrusts. Each time, it went in a little further. Eventually, he got it in all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Damn, that feels amazing. Hold it there for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out her breath. “It feels so full. Is my pussy really taking all of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all the way in,” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Go ahead and fuck me. Slowly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did as she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let him fuck her on a leisure pace for a few more minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m nice and warmed up. You can grab my hips and go to town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eagerly grabbed her hips and began to thrust for real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he couldn’t feel her pussy, just hearing her moan whenever the cock slammed into her was an amazing sensation. It made him feel somewhat in charge again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to ignore his own cock slapping around below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over and over again, he thrust the cock into her while Penny dissolved into a moaning mess. She began to meet his thrusts. He had never fucked her this hard before with his real cock. Let alone this long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Leonard I’m gonna… fuck… I’m gonna cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the hell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was insane. She had never come on his cock before. And she wasn’t even touching her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it because he was too small to make her cum? Or was it because he didn’t last long enough? Or just because dominating him like this made her so horny?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably all three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going. Just like that. Don’t stop. Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more rapid thrusts, she froze. She let out a scream. He saw the tremors go through her body. Leonard could only imagine how good it would feel to feel her pussy pulse around his cock when she came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was done, she collapsed on the couch. The dildo slipped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny turned on her side, a broad smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do well?” Leonard asked. He bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “I think you deserve a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny sat upright. In one smooth arm-crossing motion, she took off his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard just stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off the strapon,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eagerly complied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would she let him fuck her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers fumbled with the straps. Stupid-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She helped him undo the straps. The strapon fell down on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny lied down on her back and spread her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gonna do it. He was going to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I won’t be mean. I’ll let you come all over my body. Just don’t forget to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I thought…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to waste an opportunity to get an orgasm? On me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to jerk off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stretched out her arms so he had a nice view of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn. He wasn’t gonna last long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard increased his pace. Soon, a familiar feeling bubbles up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask me properly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I come for you, Mistress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three… two… one… </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her command, the cum spurted out of his cock. He had never really been someone who had strong ejaculations. At the most it would reach his belly. Often it would just dribble out over his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, his cum shot out and made it all the way to her chest. At least, the first rope did. The second one landed on her stomach. The third one fell down on the towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever came after that just dribbled out over his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed out the last bits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say?” she reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Now get the bath ready. I need to get cleaned up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to her and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first, but then returned it eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Penny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get the bath ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bath was ready, both of them got into it. She let him wash her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything went well, until suddenly, he started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonard? What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spun around and pulled him into a hug. “Shh. It’s okay. Let it all out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the strapon?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Once you can control your cock, we won’t need the strapon anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out of the hug. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. So work hard for me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… you said you were gonna use it on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no. Don’t worry. I won’t do that unless you want me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny smiled inwardly. She’d figure out a way to make him ask for it later. Once he was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really had no idea what he had gotten himself into.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m very sorry, but I’ve got influenza,” Leonard said. “I can’t come into work today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s April?” the girl on the phone said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… well I’ve got a fever. Maybe it’s something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t sound sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going through a tunnel. Can’t hear you. Krrgh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly hung up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d have to fix that later. But there were more important things to be fixed right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a week now. A rough week. Penny had taken full control of their sex life. She decided when and how they had sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They usually started with him giving her a massage or going down on her. Sometimes both. He had gotten very skilled at using his tongue and fingers to get her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was very lucky, they would move on to penetrative sex, although usually she decided that him licking her to a couple orgasms was enough and she called it a night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he got his cock inside, she was usually on top. She spent lots of times grinding her clit on him, which probably felt great for her but didn’t do much for him. Sometimes she would pick up her vibrator and use it on her clit while he fucked her (at the exact speed and depth she told him to of course).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would often be required to use the blue strapon on her. She would comment on how big it was and how great it felt in her pussy. How it never came without permission and stayed hard for as long as she liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he didn’t orgasm at all though. When she was in the mood and he was being good, she would allow him to masturbate for her. He wasn’t allowed to cum right away though. She would often let him wait and beg and then cum when she commanded it. That way, she was trying to train him into only coming on command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She assured him that things would go a lot easier once he was trained properly. Once he got his cock under control, they could get rid of the dildo and he could fuck her a lot more. But right now, they couldn’t because he had no control over his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would spend lots of time hugging and reassuring him. This was all new for her too. But didn’t they feel much closer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard sighed. He did feel very close to her. But still. Was this really what he wanted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No! It wasn’t. People had been walking over him all his life. He was done rolling over. It was time to take charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always believed that he was lucky to have Penny. That just seeing her naked was a gift. But it wasn’t. He deserved more. He deserved to have her on her knees, servicing him however he wanted to. After all, he was the next stage in evolution, wasn’t he? A human with superior intellect. It was only right for her to submit to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to get to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard leaned back. Alright. This time it would work. The new video he made was much more specific about what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want to be submissive. Being dominated in the bedroom turns you on. You want to give up control. Obeying feels good. You’ve always felt this way but you never dared to admit it to yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t notice. The subliminal images were too quick to see. And this time, there was no way out of them. They were very explicit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should check just in case though? He couldn’t screw up this time. If she found out, he was dead. He had to be absolutely certain there was no way for her to detect the images.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put on his headphones and pressed play. On his laptop, the modified anime played.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm. So far so good. There was no way to tell that the hidden images were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe a little longer, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept watching. Actually, the story wasn’t bad. He could kinda get into this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a little… longer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonard? Leonard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Leonard woke up. “Wha- huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you forget about our date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Penny. She had clearly gone through a lot of trouble. She had put up her hair in an elegant bun and put on makeup. Her nails were painted immaculately. She was wearing a sexy black dress that really showed off her chest. It looked brand new. And just as a finishing touch, she wore a necklace with the logo of the Rebel Alliance from Star Wars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgot?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I just… I was watching…” Oh no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Is that the anime I asked you to get for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he quickly latched on. “I was checking if the quality was alright and I got distracted. I’ll get changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “So you like it, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not half-bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly went to the bathroom, freshened up a little and then put on a suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done, he found her waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good,” she commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. No heels?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what day it is today, right?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… Friday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a week. You’re getting your reward tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking. How about we change our agreement a little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” His shoulders dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Not like that. In fact, I think you deserve more.” She moved closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about for tonight, I am all yours?” she suggested. “I will do anything you ask me to. I’m not gonna complain about anything. But in… twelve hours, you go back to being my good boy, okay? I’ll try to go easier on you next week. I got a little carried away this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Here, I’ll prove it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached beneath her dress and pulled down her panties. She held them out for him. They were red and decorated with lace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Leonard reached up to accept them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be needing those, will I?” Penny winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. So what do you want to do? We have reservations, but it’s up to you. You want me to… give you a little dessert first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… uhm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did he want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted her to blow him, right? He wanted her to get on her knees and choke on his cock. And then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait a second. Was this a test?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to be. Yes. It was a trick. She was gonna take revenge the next week for whatever he did now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” she urged him. “Tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to the restaurant first,” he said. “I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. As you wish… Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the panties in the pocket of his jacket and followed her outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to the restaurant. Penny was driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts began to drift. Did he really want to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No, no, no. Damnit. Watching that stupid video must have influenced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hoped it would wear off eventually. Maybe after a couple hours, he’d be himself again? Maybe these submissive feelings would go away?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard relaxed a little when they entered the restaurant. Not a lot could happen here since they were in public. Even if their table was quite private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” she asked. “You look a little off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know that you just ordered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, it’s uhm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spaghetti,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked if you wanted cheese and you said ‘yeah, sure’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uhm… well I didn’t want to offend him. I’ll just take the cheese off when it gets here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonard,” Penny spoke. “You need to talk to me. We have to talk to each other. Especially now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Leonard reached into his pocket. He could feel her panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he explain this to her? Did he even understand it himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to end all of this, that’s… we can talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was afraid you would say that. I went too far didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Leonard clarified. “I want to end my reward time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned. “But… why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you deserve it,” she insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came without your permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was just one time,” she said. “And I already punished you for that. Hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny, I… I’m not submitting to you because I want a reward or because I’m scared that you’ll leave me or punish me or anything like that. I…” he looked around, but no one was looking at them and they were all too far to eavesdrop. “I want this,” he whispered. As he said it, he realised it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That’s why. That’s exactly why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before, I was never sure. I was never sure if you were satisfied with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonard I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes me feel good,” he continued. “Knowing that you are satisfied with me makes me feel good. I like pleasing you. Maybe at first it was out of fear, but now it’s out of love. I love you, why is it weird that I want to please you? But before, I could never stop worrying about whether I was doing okay or not. But now I know for sure. If I wasn’t doing okay, you wouldn’t hesitate to correct me. So I don’t worry anymore and I can focus on pleasing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. So you don’t want any like… blowjobs or anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like this. Not once every week or as a reward or a chore. If you want to do it that’s okay, but don’t feel obligated to do it for me. Just do it whenever you feel like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that will be very often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me. Don’t feel pressured to do it for me. Just do whatever you want, because that is also what I want. And if you never want to give them again then… I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny hesitated. She wanted him to be happy too. But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “You know, I think I know what the problem is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re watching too much porn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You’ve watched so much porn that you have gotten this idea of what a blowjob is supposed to look like. Me on my knees and you fucking my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” He felt a blush creep up. How could she talk so openly about this in public?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should start doing it my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. So what does that look like?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well. Maybe you’ll be tied up and blindfolded? Maybe I’ll hire a hooker to do it for me. We’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fun,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversation was briefly interrupted by the waiter giving them their drinks. Leonard did his best to avoid eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny waited until he was out of earshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she said. “If this is really what you want, let’s do it.” She lifted her glass. “To us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clinked glasses. Both of them drank deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonard?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have my panties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m sorry. Do you want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go to the restroom. Meet me in five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard swallowed hard. This was getting interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny got up and went to the ladies room. He waited for a few minutes. It was hard to control himself. He couldn’t get hard right now. That would be tough to hide in these pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing on his breath helped him remain calm. His cock remained mostly soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the time was up. He got up too and went to the restroom. It was right around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard hesitantly knocked on the door labeled ‘women’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door. “Come in, quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really not supposed to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” Penny kissed him, hard. Then, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a stall. She locked the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and put her hands on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard got on his knees. Without her asking him to, he put his head below her dress and got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it fast,” Penny urged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to tell him. The fear of getting caught was more than enough motivation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, he was quite the expert at oral by now. He knew exactly what she liked. Plus, she was already pretty wet before his tongue was delving into her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to grind against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock strained in his pants. Somehow, the knowledge that he wasn’t gonna use it here made him even more horny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would brag to his friends about how amazing Penny was. He would tell them they had sex in the restroom of a restaurant. But they wouldn’t know that ‘sex’ involved him getting on his knees and getting her off. They wouldn’t know that she was the only one who came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Penny would tell the truth to her girlfriends though? All of them would be jealous of what a good boyfriend he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny tapped him on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warning. Leonard quickly pulled up her dress so nothing got on it. He put his hands on her hips so he could keep her upright. Then, he closed his eyes and redoubled his tongue efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple seconds later, her body shivered. A copious amount of juices squirted out of her, all over his face. He continued to lick her as she came down from her orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” she whispered. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Leonard said. “That was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about the mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took some toilet paper and crouched down in front of him. Together, they cleaned off his glasses, face and tie as best as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get back,” Leonard said. “Before anyone comes in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One moment.” She rose again. “Put my panties back on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held out one of her long legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard looked up at her. Fuck. She was so dominant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took out her panties. It was easy to tell what the front was since it had a little bow on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out the correct hole so she could step in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny didn’t move though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put them on,” she repeated firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhum, yes, Mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he pulled them along her foot and up her ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held out the other foot so he could repeat the motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, still on his knees, he pulled up the panties all the way up her legs. When they were in place, he placed a soft kiss on her crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, I think I’ll have you hand me your boxers before we leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, Mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Now get back to the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard got up and went out of the stall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A good thing no one had entered while they were busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hurried out of the girl’s restroom. Outside, he took a moment to adjust his cock so his hard-on wasn’t too obvious. Then, he went back to their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one spared him a second glance. His jacket was still a little wet with her juices, but it was black so it was hardly noticeable. And they were too far away from him to smell her juices on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About ten minutes later, Penny returned too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how was work today?” she asked casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… I… I didn’t go to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed some time to think,” he said. Which was more or less true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you couldn’t do at work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I shouldn’t. Ideally you want to train yourself so you only work at work. If I was using my office for other things, it would be harder to focus on other days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So no sex in your office then?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… that’s not really my decision, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. But you’re not forbidden from asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Look, Leonard, just because I’m… I’m dominant doesn’t mean you can’t ask for anything anymore. I want to have… normal sex too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, vanilla?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think that’s the technically correct term.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember when we… had that conversation?” she asked. “Before our… well not technically our first time but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bedroom Rules for Penny</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that one,” she said. “I’ve been thinking. How about we write them down? Together? And we’ll update them whenever necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you mean… something like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard pulled out a folded note from his breast pocket and handed it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” she asked, incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it was just to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s great. We can start from here. Let’s begin by updating this title. You’ve got a pen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” He handed her a pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She added something to the title. Then, she handed him the note back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it read: Bedroom Rules for Penny’s Pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that it won’t be fun for you or anything,” she said. “But just so we get our priorities straight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Looks good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are coming. We’ll finish that later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard quickly folded the note. Right on time, because the waiter arrived with their food. He made a little bow and left them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Penny said. “I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dove right in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard just watched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple seconds, she realised he wasn’t eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Everything is perfect.” He picked up his fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cheese.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Here, let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny reached over and scooped up the cheese from his plate to hers. She was careful to get it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he smiled to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her pleasure.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>